Sick but OK
by msbubble5
Summary: Blaine is sick with a chronic illness. It isn't very dangerous, but Kurt doesn't know a thing. Bits of fluff, some kissing.
1. Arrival

Blaine was spending the night at Kurt's house with some of Kurt's friends- girls from his Glee Club. He was a bit concerned because he hadn't told Kurt about his condition yet and he really didn't know if he wanted to. He packed his things up, making sure he remembered his pills and his meter and headed out the door. He knew Kurt had noticed that he always goes to the bathroom before dinner and that he never ordered pasta at any restaurant they went to. Kurt had asked questions about the pack on Blaine's hip that Kurt deemed "unfashionable". Blaine just shrugged and said it was a cell phone case. He was sure Kurt had noticed that he had to go the doctors a lot. "_Man, I'm worrying too much! I'll be fine!" _ He thought to himself. He soon hopped into his car and started to drive off to Kurt's house.

Blaine rang the doorbell at Kurt's house. Finn answered the door.

"Oh hey, Blaine, come in. Burt wants to talk to you for a minute. He asked me to keep an eye out for you."

Blaine was confused but he agreed. "Okay. Where is he?"

"In the shop. You know where that is, right?"

"Of course"

Blaine headed to the shop to go talk to Burt. He didn't have a clue about what he might want him for. Once he entered the shop he looked around for any traces of Burt. He saw him sitting on a chair in the corner working on fixing… something.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hummel, you wanted to see me?"

"Uh… yeah. Here, sit down." Burt noticed a silver colored bracelet that Blaine was wearing. It had a little red medical symbol on the front and it glimmered in the pale light of the auto shop. He pulled a chair out from next to him and offered it to Blaine. Blaine sat down and turned to face Burt.

"So Blaine, Kurt has told me that you've been acting different when you go out to dinner. He said you seem to be watching what you eat and you are leaving for a few minutes before you eat. I just want to know if anything is going on that I should be aware of. I see you have a medical bracelet. I have one too, somewhere, because I have heart problems. I just need to know about anything that may be going on."

Blaine fiddled with the bracelet around his wrist. He knew it was going to come out eventually, but not like this.

"Mr. Hummel, I will tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Kurt yet. I'm going to do that myself." He reached into his bag to pull out a little black case.

"Of course. I just need to know. I won't tell him, but I think he has the right to know."

Blaine sighed and took off his bracelet and opened the case. He showed the back of the bracelet to Burt, which was engraved in capital letters that said "BLAINE ANDERSON, TYPE 2 DIABETES".

"I was diagnosed with type 2 diabetes about a month or two ago. It's mostly genetic. It's not a big deal, though." He pulled the meter and lancing device and showed them to Burt. He pulled out the bottle of pills that he needed to take and put them on the table.

"I have my blood glucose meter right here. The reason I leave is because I have to check my blood sugar before every meal. I watch what I eat because if I eat too much carbs my sugar will shoot up. I need to take these pills right after dinner and right after breakfast."

Burt nodded. "Anything else?"

"Well, sometimes I need snacks, but I brought some stuff with me. I'm fine, trust me."

"Thanks for telling me."

Blaine slipped his bracelet back on and zipped up his blood glucose kit. Somehow he felt this would be a long night, even though it was only 5 'o clock.


	2. Truth or Dare

Once Blaine reached Kurt's room, he noticed all the girls were there. He tried to enter the room as quietly as possible, as he noticed the group was playing a very involved game of truth-or-dare. Mercedes spotted Blaine out of the corner of her eye and whispered to Kurt. As Kurt jumped up to talk to Blaine the girls started to giggle. Blaine noticed Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Santana were at this party. Santana was the one that concerned him. Kurt ran over to give Blaine a hug and Kurt started jumping up and down in obvious excitement.

"Hi Blaine! You can put your stuff anywhere. We're playing truth or dare! You're just in time!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him over to the bed where everyone else was sitting. The boys sat cross-legged on the bed and Kurt called out a name.

"Santana, truth or dare?"

Santana grinned mischievously. "Dare."

Rachel squealed and clapped her hands "This is gonna be good!"

"Hmmm… you have to… make out with this photo." Kurt handed her a photo that he wasn't even completely sure of why he still had it. It was some guy who was famous five years ago. Santana took the photo and kissed it. Everyone was laughing by now. Even Blaine was cracking up. Santana rubbed her hands together and then spoke.

"Blaine, truth or dare?"

Blaine smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I gotta go with dare."

"I dare you to make out with Kurt! For at least ten seconds!"

Kurt's jaw dropped. Blaine blushed and then smiled.

"Deal. Come here, Kurt."

Kurt scooted over next to Blaine and turned a deep red. Blaine caressed Kurt's chin gently. Tina pulled her phone out of her pocket

"It has a stopwatch." She explained. She set the stopwatch and counted down from 3.

"3…2… 1!"

Blaine kissed Kurt firmly. They kept kissing until Tina stopped them.

"And… ready… set… stop!"

Blaine pulled away and looked at the girl's shocked faces.

"We didn't think you would do it!"

This time Blaine was the one with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He raised his right hand and was about to call on someone when Rachel blurted out something she shouldn't have.

"Blaine, what's that bracelet?"

Blaine hadn't realized he was still wearing it. He yanked it off his wrist and ran over to put it in his bag.

"Uh... It… It's nothing." He stammered.

Rachel shrugged and they kept playing, from Blaine daring Santana to prank call Jacob, to Rachel daring Kurt to give Blaine a "makeover", to Tina daring Mercedes to sing a song from Barney. Finally, everyone got tired of dares and started to pick truth. It was Blaine's turn to pick someone.

"Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Blaine thought of a really good one that was really embarrassing.

"How many people did you like or go out with right before you met me? Name them, too!"

Kurt's eyes widened. He put his hands together in apprehension, bringing them to his face. All around him, the girls giggled. Santana seemed a bit suspicious, because she knew about him and Brittany. Kurt blushed as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Um… 2 that I sorta went out with, 1 that I liked, but that didn't turn out well."

"And who are these people?"

"I… I sorta went out with Brittany a few years ago, and I told my dad I was dating Tina… But I wasn't, of course. I also… also…"

Blaine laughed. "You went out with Brittany?"

Rachel nudged Kurt. "Tell him about the other one."

Kurt bowed his head in shame. "I… I liked Finn."

Blaine burst out laughing. "Seriously? Oh wow!"

All of a sudden, Burt came through the door holding a few boxes of pizza. "Guys and girls, here's your dinner. Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kurt jumped up. "Dad, you don't have to."

Blaine just waved Kurt aside. "Don't worry about it, Kurt."

Blaine stood up and walked into the hall to talk to Burt.

"Blaine, tell me if you need anything. If there's anything you can't eat, tell me. Can you eat pizza?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, as long as I don't eat too much."

Burt nodded and patted Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine walked back and dug in his bag for his meter. He pulled out the little black case and looked at the group.

"I'll be right back."

Kurt looked up in curiosity. "Why? Where are you going?"

Blaine shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Blaine turned to go up to the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, Kurt spoke, his mouth half full of pizza.

"I wonder what that's about."

Santana looked at Blaine's bag. "I know just the way to find out."

**A/N: Hey! Thanks SO much for everyone adding this story to their Favorites or Story Alert! Now for some Reviews please! I just read the plot for 03x05 (The First Time) and let me tell you, I am so excited, even though 03x04 has yet to come! I love you guys SO much!**


	3. Nosy

Santana lunged forward and grabbed Blaine's bag. Kurt just sat there, wide eyed.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Tina spoke up.

Mercedes pried the bag from Santana's hands and put it back in the corner. At that moment, Blaine appeared and put his case into his bag. He sat down with the others in front of the large box of cheese pizza. Blaine cringed at the thought of eating more than 2 or 3 slices. Since he had been diagnosed he hadn't been eating as much. Maybe it was the medication. Maybe it was the idea of his blood sugar going too high. All he knew is he wouldn't be able to stomach the endless amount of pizza in front of him. He hesitantly pulled a small piece out and began to eat it. Soon it was gone and he had started on his second, but about halfway through it, he was full. He put down the slice and just sat there for a moment. He knew he had left his medicine upstairs in the kitchen, so he stood up and excused himself.

"I'll be right back. I just need to ask Kurt's dad something."

Blaine then walked back up the stairs, a bit queasy. Santana reached over to grab Blaine's phone from the other side of the bed. She began sifting through the voicemails until she came across one labeled "Mom". She lifted the phone to her ear and began to listen.

"_Blaine, you left your pricker at home again today. I'm bringing it for you, so don't worry about it." _

Santana looked confused for a moment until she clicked the phone on full volume.

"Guys, listen! What do you think this means?"

The message replayed to the group, confused looks coming over each one of their faces. Santana walked over and snatched up Blaine's bag. She unzipped it and began to rifle through the bag until she found the small black case. She began to open that too, but Kurt snatched it from her hands.

"Santana, we shouldn't be doing this! This is HIS stuff! Why don't we just ask him?"

At that moment Blaine came through the door. When he saw the others crowded around his bag, taking things out, he was furious.

"What are you doing!"

Each of his friends looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Especially Kurt, who dropped the case on the floor behind him. Blaine scratched his head and held up his hands. His face looked calm, but in those hazel eyes was a deep pit of anger and fear. He snatched his bag away and packed everything in it. He then stormed upstairs, with Kurt practically at his heels. Blaine ran into the auto shop and started to speak.

"Mr. Hummel, they were going through my bag! They almost… you know, found out."

Blaine was completely aware of Kurt right behind him, but he didn't care. Burt looked up from his workbench and motioned the two boys to sit.

"Kurt, I see you've followed Blaine. Who started all this nonsense?"

Kurt looked up, aqua eyes swimming with fear. "Dad, it was Santana. She's nosy! She even went through his phone!"

Blaine's jaw dropped. Burt just rubbed his temples. Blaine began to speak.

"You know, y'all could've just asked me. I probably wouldn't say anything, but it would be better than going through my stuff. There's some stuff I have that is none of your business. Now, you'll just have to figure things out yourself."

Blaine walked out of the shop with Kurt at his heels again. Once they got there, Kurt clapped his hands.

"Everybody, get in your pajamas. We're gonna watch a movie. Girls over there."


	4. Pajamas

The girls filed to the other side of the room. They couldn't see why it mattered as much with only Kurt but when Blaine was there they felt a bit uncomfortable. Kurt and Blaine moved to the very corner of the room. While everyone got changed into their pajamas they chatted with each other. Blaine turned to face the corner of the room so no one could see him. Mercedes did that also. Kurt realized he didn't have a pajama shirt right there so he had to go digging in his closet for one. He pulled on the shirt he had just found, which was an old, faded t-shirt that belonged to his mom. She had also used it as a sleep shirt, so it was huge, especially on Kurt's petite frame. He pulled his blue satin robe over it and turned to see Rachel in footie pajamas, Mercedes in pink fleece, Tina in black and white stripes, and Santana in an off the shoulder tank top and low cut green flower fleece pants. Kurt then turned to Blaine, who was just wearing a white undershirt and red plaid fleece pants.

"Okay, so which movie should we watch?"

Everyone started blurting out movie titles, and Blaine, listening intensively, spoke up.

"How about "_The Wizard of Oz"_? I think it combines a bit of everything."

Everyone agreed to his idea and began rambling about the movie.

"I'll tell you" Kurt warned as he popped in the tape. "I know every song by heart, so don't try and stop me from singing them."

"Me too!" declared Rachel.

Blaine reached over to Kurt to kiss him on the forehead. "My favorite is "_If I only had a Brain"_. I love the scarecrow!"

Santana rolled her eyes. As the movie began, Rachel decided to pull out her pink Snuggie. Kurt popped up to declare he was going to make popcorn before the movie started in on the best parts. When Kurt came back, he offered some popcorn to Blaine.

"No thanks. I don't want any. Plus, I'm not supposed to eat it anyway."

Kurt's head immediately turned. "What's that supposed to mean? Why haven't you been eating much?" Kurt paused the movie.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just not hungry anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm pretty sure I'll fall asleep at some point, so…" Blaine reached into his bag and opened an alcohol pad. He walked to the corner of the room and did his blood test, then walked back. Kurt was eyeing him suspiciously, and the girls were whispering. Blaine's stomach growled, but he didn't care. He was too busy watching the movie to pay any attention to his hunger. About half an hour later he felt faint. He struggled to keep his eyes open and he was very hungry by now. He felt as if he were about to pass out, right there on the floor. He didn't have the strength to get up. His breathing became shallow and he fell limp against Kurt. He was still conscious, but he didn't want to get up. He felt like crap. Kurt could tell something was wrong.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine sleepily looked up. "Kurt, I need you to help me."

Kurt nodded."What do you need help with?"

Blaine continued. "In my bag there are granola bars and a small tube. Bring me a granola bar and the tube."

Kurt ran to Blaine's bag and pulled a granola bar out of the front pocket. He found the tube in the same pocket and brought them to Blaine. Blaine pulled open the tube and took two large disks from it. He ate the two disks and immediately sat up. He seemed to be feeling much better. The color returned to his face and his breathing became normal. He ate the granola bar and sighed.

"That was a close call."

Kurt picked up the tube he took disks out of. It was labeled "_Fast Acting Glucose Tablets"_.

"Blaine, are you sick?"

Blaine just buried his face in his hands.

**A/N: Thanks SO much for the reviews! What do you wanna see? Tell me! I love you!**


	5. Admit It

Blaine looked up and shook his head. His expressive eyes showed every thought in his head.

"Kurt, I feel fine. Stop getting in my face!" he cried.

Kurt was taken aback. "I'm just trying to help!"

"By going through my stuff? That's not really helping!"

Blaine ran upstairs to the kitchen. The other girls turned their heads for a moment but soon were again absorbed in the movie. Kurt crept behind him and turned to face the table. What he saw surprised him. Blaine had his face buried in his hands and was sobbing quietly. Blaine obviously hadn't noticed Kurt standing there so Kurt walked over to sit next to him. Blaine looked up. His face was tear stained and his eyes and nose were red.

"What's wrong baby? Are you okay?" Kurt just sat there rubbing circles on Blaine's back. Blaine was shaking his head furiously.

"It… it wasn't supposed to be like this!" He stood up and began to walk away. Suddenly Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Come back! I know everywhere you would go anyway! I _live _here! I… I know all the best hiding spots."

Blaine's eyes darted back between Kurt and the kitchen counter. He saw he had left his medicine on the counter and ran to grab it. Kurt beat him to the counter and snatched it up.

"Hmm… this isn't my dad's. Is this yours?"

Blaine hung his head and nodded slightly.

"What's it for?"

Blaine shrugged. "For my… um… condition."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What condition? You never told me anything."

Blaine looked regretful. "I have diabetes."

Kurt looked a bit shocked. "Uh… ok. Do you have to give yourself shots?"

Blaine raised his head. "No. I have type 2. It says so on that medical bracelet. That's why I was ashamed of having it on. Nobody is supposed to know."

Kurt felt dumb. "Well, can you explain it to me some time?"

Blaine nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah, well I have a class next month. You can come if you want."

"I would love to."

Kurt walked over to Blaine and kissed him gently. He hugged him and they sat down at the table and talked.

As this was going on, Santana went to Blaine's phone again. This time she found a contact named "Hospital". She paused the movie again and looked around at the angry faces around her.

"Guys, listen!" She pressed the voicemail button and automatically felt that she did something she wasn't supposed to do. She almost turned it off before a voice recording sounded throughout the room.

"This is a message to _Blaine Anderson. _It is to remind you about your endocrinologist appointment on October 16th."

Mercedes looked up. "What the heck is an endocrinologist?"

Tina frowned. "Someone who deals with diabetes and growth disorders, I think."

Rachel sighed. "So what do you think that means?"

Blaine came down the stairs holding hands with Kurt. The two were babbling about clothes or _something. _Blaine looked at the circle of girls and saw his phone in Santana's hand. He snatched it up and turned to Kurt angrily. Rachel made a puppy face and turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, what is an endocrinologist?"

"None of your beeswax!"


	6. School

Weeks had passed and school had resumed. Kurt was so thrilled that Blaine transferred to McKinley that he had been following him everywhere he went. Now it was time for Glee club. Mr. Schuester had convinced everyone to work on their dancing, so he and Mike were helping show everyone some new moves. That afternoon Blaine hadn't eaten much. He bought lunch but he wasn't very hungry so he got a cheeseburger and a bottle of water. He ate about three bites of the cheeseburger (which was unappetizing and soggy) and drank about half of the water. That whole time, Kurt was gabbing about his new cashmere sweater and his favorite animal, llamas. No, Blaine didn't understand the llama part, but sometimes it's a bit hard to understand Kurt.

"Okay, guys. Five, six, seven, eight. That's it. Good job! Keep going!"

Blaine was running out of breath. Kurt glanced over at him lovingly. Blaine was hungry. VERY hungry. He held his stomach but was determined to finish this number before he ate. He must have not looked well, because Kurt looked worried.

"Blaine, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm fine."

He felt dizzy and tired. He had a headache and he was unsteady with his movements. Blaine had to sit down. He fell on the floor and sat there, completely confused. His head felt like it was full of cotton.

Mr. Schue looked at him. "Blaine, get up. Don't be lazy."

Kurt stopped and picked up Blaine gently in his arms. "Mr. Schue, he needs to sit down for a moment. We're just gonna sit down on the chairs. We'll be back in a few minutes."

"No. He has to get up. We're not even halfway through the-" He was cut off once Kurt held out Blaine's hand with the bracelet. Mr. Schue nodded and walked off.

Kurt sat Blaine down on the chair and went to rummage through Blaine's backpack. Soon he found the little black case. Blaine had taught Kurt how to check his blood sugar just in case he couldn't do it himself. Kurt took out the alcohol pad and rubbed it against Blaine's index finger. He carefully pricked his finger and put a test strip in the meter. Kurt squeezed a drop of blood out of his boyfriend's finger and put the drop to the test strip. He waited for the meter to count down from five and read the result. _"65"_ the meter read. Blaine had told Kurt that his target range was between 90 and 120, so Kurt realized this result was too low. Luckily Blaine was still mostly conscious, so Kurt reached into his boyfriend's pocket and took out the glucose tablets and made Blaine eat 2 tablets. Blaine coughed and rubbed his eyes.

"Uh, thanks. This doesn't happen much. I'm… I'm hungry. Is there any crackers or something in my bag?"

Kurt went over to Mr. Schue, who was looking concerned.

"Mr. Schue, can I take Blaine to the nurse? He doesn't feel well."

"Yes, of course. Take as long as you need to. Here's a pass." Mr. Schue took out some post-it notes and scribbled a pass. He handed it over to Kurt and smiled sadly.

"I hope he feels better soon."

Kurt went to help Blaine up. Blaine was stumbling with each step he took and was almost completely leaning on Kurt. The two boys walked to the nurse's office and Kurt had Blaine sit on the little bed while he went to talk to the nurse.

"My friend doesn't feel well. He has type 2 diabetes and I checked his blood sugar for him but it was too low. I gave him 2 glucose tablets but he's still hungry and tired. I can give him a granola bar, but can he rest here for a while?"

The nurse looked down at the boy on the bed. He was obviously exhausted. Kurt pulled a granola bar out of his pocket and handed it to Blaine. Blaine devoured the food and yawned.

"Of course he can."

**A/N: OMG! I'm SO sorry I couldn't update! I had homework and I went camping this weekend so I didn't have time. I'm sick today so I had plenty of time to write this chapter. I also spent a majority of my time today watching Chris Colfer and Darren Criss videos on YouTube. Review please! I love all of you! Klaine rocks!**


	7. Sleepover

That weekend, Blaine came to another one of Kurt's weekly sleepovers. When Blaine got there the girls and Kurt had Kurt's iPod on full blast. His room was full with the music. They were pretty much just having a dance party. The music went from "Last Friday Night" to "Bad Romance" (which the girls snickered at. Kurt just blushed) to "Defying Gravity". Everyone sung and dance through each song- that is, until "4 Minutes" came on. Every girl burst out laughing and Mercedes nudged Kurt. He blushed furiously and fell over backwards onto his bed and started to crack up. Blaine just looked at them like they were crazy, and asked the dreaded (by Kurt) question.

"What is with this song? What's so funny?"

Santana jumped up to Kurt's computer. "I'll show you. It should be on YouTube somewhere!"

Kurt screeched and practically jumped on top of her. "NOT gonna happen, Ms. Lopez. I don't know if I WANT him to see that."

Rachel giggled. "Why not, Kurt? You were HOT when you did that!"

Blaine had to interrupt. "What is this that you're trying to keep me from seeing? I think I deserve to know!"

Kurt buried his face in his hands. "Fine, Santana. Show him. I don't think I'll ever be able to live this down!"

Santana grinned and pressed "Play" on the video. Kurt was whining something that no one could understand, Mercedes couldn't stop laughing, and Tina was coughing from laughing too hard. As the music started, Blaine nodded his head, waiting for whatever was so funny. He heard a voice that was unmistakably Mercedes' and then – _wait, did she say Kurt Hummel?_ Kurt comes on singing and Blaine is hooked immediately. Blaine's eyes practically popped out of his head. Blaine's jaw dropped about halfway through the video, and when it ended, he just sat there.

"B-Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt shook him hard.

Blaine turned around in the chair. "Um, Kurt. I can't even put words to that."

"Oh my gosh." Kurt blushed even harder (if that was possible) and shook his head. "This didn't happen, this didn't happen!"

"Uh, Blaine, I think I have words for you. NOT baby penguin." Santana piped up.

Tina furrowed her brow and turned to Kurt curiously. "What does that mean?"

Kurt banged his head against the wall. "Santana Lopez, never mention that phrase ever again."

"Fine, Kurtsie."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Now where in the world did you hear that one?"

"I don't know. I made it up."

Kurt looked up with his hand held to his forehead. He ran upstairs into the kitchen and brought out a whole bunch of Diet Cokes. Everyone took one and Kurt clapped his hands together.

"Okay, everybody. Time for nail painting. The only catch is EVERYBODY gets their nails painted – even you, Blaine- and the person next to you chooses the color."

Santana was next to Rachel, and she picked neon green for Rachel. Rachel was next to Mercedes and picked baby blue. Mercedes was next to Tina and picked bright yellow (Tina cringed). Tina smiled as she told Kurt that his nails were turning deep purple. He whined for a moment but turned to Blaine and everyone laughed.

"Blaine, you get… Rainbow!"

"Uh… Santana, you get olive green."

Everyone was howling with laughter. Everyone but Blaine, that is. He really didn't want to have rainbow nails, or else he would be made fun of more than he is now, but he couldn't see how he had a choice. He held out his hands as Kurt applied the polish and looked back only a few minutes later to see that he had perfectly rainbow swirled nails. _"Dang! He's good at this!"_

This was one of the few days that Blaine didn't have to think about much because he had too much fun to care.

**A/N: I had to end the sadness… how do I do that? By showing Blaine "4 Minutes" and painting his nails rainbow. I was going to have Kurt speak in French and Blaine speak in Italian (Darren Criss fans know what I'm saying) but apparently Google Translate doesn't agree with me at 12:30 in the morning. It is 1 A.M and I'm done with this chapter. I had to add the thing about Diet Coke and in the previous chapter, llamas, because I am just THAT obsessed with Chris Colfer. Good Night, Please Review! I love you! **


	8. Slushies

"So, Blaine, what did the evil doctors do to you on Sunday?"

Kurt and Blaine were making their way through the lunch line when Kurt asked this question. It was a question Blaine got asked a lot, because recently he'd been at the doctor's office quite a bit.

"They drew blood, they lectured me about exercising every day, and they yelled at me for all the carbs I ate at your party. I swear, Kurt, my blood sugar was near 300 all night!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Blaine looked at Kurt like he was crazy. "Heck yeah that's bad! They said if it's consistent I'd have to give myself insulin. I really don't wanna give myself shots."

Blaine sat down at the lunch table and scooted over to make room for Kurt. He bit into his pizza and looked off into the distance like he was thinking. Suddenly, he turned back to Kurt.

"Did you tell the other New Directions about my… condition?"

Kurt looked offended "Why would you think I would do something like that?"

"It was just a question."

After lunch the two of them walked hand and hand down the hallway. Blaine had his other hand on his backpack strap with his rainbow nails clearly visible. Suddenly he heard Kurt gasp. When he turned his head to see what was wrong, he suddenly felt his skin tingling. Blaine turned to look at himself, covered in something purple, cold, and sticky. Kurt's face was covered with cherry-red ice. Kurt wiped the slushie out of his eyes and licked his lips.

"Mm, cherry. My LEAST favorite. I like the blue raspberry best. Looks like you got grape, which is even worse. Rachel likes it though. Can't see why. At least it's all over you instead of inside you. Pure sugar, I tell you."

Kurt called Mercedes and Tina over for assistance and dragged Blaine along as the girls led the boys into the girl's bathroom. As Kurt rinsed the slushie out of Blaine's hair, he chatted with the girls and Blaine.

"Blaine" he whispered. "Are you going to tell them? Even these two?"

"Tell us what?"

Blaine looked up, hair sopping wet from the water. "Oh nothing much. Just that I have diabetes."

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other in surprise. "Seriously? Oh wow."

"Yeah, no big deal, I guess."

Kurt finished combing through Blaine's curls and looked at his clothes. "You're at least going to need to change your shirt. I'll be right back." Kurt hurried to his locker and pulled out a large red t-shirt, 2 towels and a white button down. He came back and gave the red shirt to the girls. He made Blaine remove the shirt he was wearing and clean himself off. Kurt motioned for the girls to give Blaine the red shirt and repeated the same process for himself. The girls helped the two boys dry off their hair, Mercedes with Kurt because she knew how picky he was with his hair. When they were finished Kurt ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and grinned.

"I LOVE the curls!"

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah. I don't think I like slushies anymore…"

"Neither do I. Pure sugar.

"One of those things would kill me."

**A/N: See? The party had a slight purpose (I guess). I was thinking of starting a new story with Blaine seeing all of these videos Kurt was in. What do you think? My school has slushies, but no one ever gets covered with them, and you can only get them during lunch. Some of this stuff that happens to Blaine has some of my real life experience mixed in, so it's pretty easy to write this stuff. Adios! Love ya for reading, please review!**


End file.
